


Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

by greyvvardenfell



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Awakening, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/greyvvardenfell
Summary: Reyja Brosca tracks down Zevran in Antiva after almost a year apart, desperate to see, and feel, him again.





	Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

Reyja winced at the roughness of the wood that scraped against her skin as she seated herself at the rickety table shoved unevenly against the wall of the dimly-lit apartment. The evening sun slanted through the room under the oil paper tacked over the small window, the sharp line of the shade splitting shadows from light like a knife. She blinked against the red glare that covered half of her face and leaned back out of the beam, cursing the cheap wood of the chair again as she shifted in its prickly grasp. “The things I do for him,” she muttered to herself. But a smile hid at the corners of her mouth, brighter than any sunlight.

Zevran’s last letter had led her here, to this dilapidated building in the slums of Antiva City. _It has been too long, mi amora, but it will not be much longer. This I promise you._ Reyja had pursed her lips and clenched her fists, the tense pop of her knuckles reminding her of just how many months her lover had been away. He was right on one count, at least: it had been far too long. Long enough to reconstruct a fortress thought lost to time, to rebuild the Ferelden chapter of the Grey Wardens recruit by recruit, to see a city overrun by darkspawn yet again and live to greet another dawn. Long enough to nearly forget the warm caress of his hands, the richness of his voice, the press of his lips. Warden-Commander Reyja Brosca had reread his letter countless times, scanning the page of slanted handwriting over and over, before she announced that she was taking a leave of absence and departing for Antiva, her eyes flinty with challenge as she surveyed her advisers. Not one of them dared to suggest otherwise.

The journey was long but uneventful. Reyja had taken a disliking to the sea almost immediately and spent a miserable week curled up in a bunk below deck, listening to the pounding of her own heart echoed in the crash of waves against the hull. But Zevran’s name, whispered to her when the waters quieted at night, carried her on, and she slept to the promise of feeling his strong arms around her again soon. Antiva City had proven a different sort of difficulty, its narrow roads and alleyways leading her nowhere but in circles as she searched for the address on Zevran’s letter. After two days of fruitless wandering, sheer luck had led Reyja to stumble on the right building, where a toothless old woman eyed her through milky cataracts and demanded to know what she wanted. Reyja squared her shoulders and shifted just enough for her sword to catch a flare of light from the lantern overhead, drawing the woman’s attention. “I have business with one of your residents,” she said coldly, though her heart thrummed in anticipation. The old woman let her pass without another word.

Zevran’s apartment barely earned the name. An ancient mattress with a threadbare blanket thrown haphazardly across it, a lopsided cupboard missing one of its doors, and the chair and table were the only furniture, illuminated by a window so small even nimble Zevran couldn’t hope to fit through it. Reyja’s breath caught in her throat when she pushed the door open, seeing how her lover had been living in his quest to hunt down the Crows while she languished in the relative comfort of Vigil’s Keep. At least the pile of clothing at the foot of the mattress was mostly clean, she thought. _And it’s nicer than Dust Town ever was._

Beneath the grimy pillow, she found scrolls of letters sealed by her own hand, now smoothed out and flattened by how often they’d been reread. Reyja’s heart ached as she pictured Zevran hunched over the table, eyes darting across her words in the fading light of dusk, remembering her, missing her, loving her. Suddenly, she could hardly bear to wait for his return.

The room smelled like him, like leather and spices and sweat and smoke. Reyja swallowed hard as the scent pooled like melting candle wax in her belly, dragging memories of slick mouths, tight embraces, pounding heartbeats, cries of ecstasy and moans of release from her mind. She bit her lip as her body stirred in response. With a quick glance at the door, she kicked off her boots and unclasped her cloak, letting it fall in a wave down her back to the floor. Her pulse migrated lower, settling between her thighs as she unlaced her leggings with shaky hands. She let her fingers brush across the need building just beneath the fabric and smiled at the prickle of arousal that greeted her. _Won’t Zev be surprised when he walks in._ Reyja pulled down her leggings and smallclothes and pushed them into a pile beside her cloak with her foot before grasping the hem of her shirt and tugging it up and off. _Ha, so long as he doesn’t attack me first._ She undid her breastband and tossed it to the floor, grin redoubled. _I am essentially ambushing a career assassin in his own house. Lucky him._

And so Reyja had settled into the chair with a sigh and propped one heel up on the table, closing her eyes against the setting sun’s light and waiting. Her body refused to let go of the images of Zevran, pressed so close the two of them seemed to be one, his voice husky as he lavished her with praise. She clenched her fists to stop her hands from wandering across the curves of her bare skin, chasing the memories of him. As the minutes ticked past, she grew more impatient, glancing out the window at the gathering night and rolling her hips in response to remembered touches. When she dared slide a hand between her legs, she found herself soaked, eager and ready. Almost a year had passed since the last time they’d been together, Reyja thought, pulling her lip between her teeth to keep herself from moaning aloud. _Far, far too long._

The creak of a stair made her jump. She was halfway out of her seat before she relaxed and settled back against the rough wood, heartbeat flaring. Another creak, accompanied by a low curse in a voice so familiar it made her calves tingle with the urge to run to him. A pause. A thump. Another pause, and the door opened.

Zevran looked tired, careworn and thin. His hair was longer than it had been in Ferelden, secured in a messy bun at the back of his head though some of it had escaped to trail down his face, mirroring the lines of his tattoos. Dark circles underscored his eyes, made all the darker by the shadows of the evening, and his shirt hung in tatters from one shoulder. But he still moved like lightning, dagger drawn before Reyja could speak, and she held her breath as the moment their eyes met stretched into an eternity.

She smiled. His gaze traveled her body in a single sweep before leaping back to her face, disbelief and hope at war in the golden depths of his eyes. She chuckled, and the dagger in his hand fell to the floor as he sprang towards her, reaching for her to pull her up from the chair. She laughed at his eagerness and stood, folding her arms around his neck. He gasped, feeling the press of her naked body against him, and hugged her closer, kissing her hungrily. His hands wandered freely over her back and flanks, stroking lines of love down skin too long in need of it, and squeezed the soft flesh of her hips, his groan muffled by their closeness. He curved one hand around the back of her thigh and lifted it around his own hips, digging his fingertips into her skin. Reyja shuddered and pushed forward, sealing whatever small gap remained between them, before breaking away for air.

“Reyja,” Zevran murmured, breathing heavily and refusing to let go of her. “ _Mi amora_ , how — how did you get here?”

She pressed a kiss to his jawline and pulled his hair free of its bun, sending a cascade of gold over his shoulders. “How do you think?”

He didn’t answer beyond a soft chuckle. “Was I so easy to find? Perhaps I should move again.”

“Easy to find?” Reyja tried to rear back to look at him fully, but Zevran kept her close, trailing open-mouthed attention along the side of her neck and onto her shoulder. She swallowed a gasp and drew his mouth back to hers. “It took me two days, even with an address,” she said between kisses. “Take off your shirt.”

Zevran did not need to be told twice. He pulled the remains of the garment away as quickly as he could and returned to Reyja’s embrace. She twined her fingers into his hair and scratched gently at his scalp as she kissed her way down his long, pointed ear. He arched into her, grinding his hips into hers. Reyja withdrew, only to drag her hands down his chest, tracing his tattoos, pausing when she reached the lacings of his trousers to look up into his eyes. “Please,” he said smokily, half-thrusting even at the ghosting touch of her fingers.

“Gladly,” she replied, lifting her lips to his once more as she set to work. Beneath the smooth leather, he was already hard, pushing at the fabric. Reyja felt him twitch as she pulled him free and smiled into his kiss.

Zevran stifled a groan as she started to stroke him, spreading the precum leaking from the tip of his cock along his length. “ _Mi amora_ ,” he said weakly, bucking into her hand. “Not too much of that, if we are to do other things.”

“If? Why else would I be naked?”

“You are a wonderful sight, regardless of—” He inhaled sharply as Reyja flicked her thumb across his slit. “—ahh, regardless of the activities such a state might lead to.”

She smiled, sliding back up his abdomen. “Well, thank you. But…” Reyja pulled one of Zevran’s hands to her lips and took two of his fingers into her mouth, kissing and sucking them until he shuddered and staggered back. “I really only had the one thing planned.”

“Oh, I missed you,” Zevran said, grinning as he surged towards the bed, pushing Reyja with him. He collapsed onto the mattress and pulled her down on top of him, showering her with passionate kisses. Reyja laughed joyously and shifted to straddle him, grinding her folds over his cock until he was panting and pulsing between her thighs. Zevran leaned back against the wall and slid his hand between them, testing her with his damp fingers. She moaned into his shoulder as he opened her.

“Good?” he asked breathlessly.

“Ancestors, yes! Please!”

Zevran pulled her mouth to his for another kiss. “I… doubt this will be my finest performance,” he warned.

“Me neither. Not important. I just want you, Zev.”

“And I, you, _mi amora_.”

Reyja lifted away from his hand and took his cock, guiding it inside her. He entered easily, hilting himself, and they groaned together as she settled against him. She barely waited before grinding forward, reaching for him and kissing him almost desperately as the friction between them began to mount.

“ _Zev_.” Reyja barely voiced his name, pressed as close to him as she was. He arched his back in response and thrust upwards to meet her movements. Grasping hands met plush hips, a stark contrast of brown against white, his fingernails leaving crescents in her flesh as he dug into her skin, half lost in the spirals of pleasure.

A minute shift and he was hitting the perfect spot. Reyja muffled another long moan in Zevran’s shoulder and felt her vision begin to fray into spots of white, the building heat unstoppable. The moan sharpened into a cry as she came, clenching around him, waves rolling down her spine. Release at her own hand was nothing like this. Zevran followed close behind, unable to resist the rhythmic pulse of her orgasm around his cock. He buried his face in her chest as he finished, arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He exhaled raggedly through his nose as the last tremors left him and looked up at her, nuzzling kisses into her collarbone. Reyja brushed long strands of blond hair away from his forehead and tilted his chin up, admiring the planes of his face. They stared into each other’s eyes for several long moments as their breathing quieted.

“I missed you,” he said, echoing himself, his voice plaintive, small in the wake of their passion.

“I missed you, too,” she replied, leaning down to kiss him again, gently and tenderly.

Zevran smiled at her, cupping her cheek in one hand and running his thumb over the lines of her casteless brand. “So much that you could not wait for me to return to you?”

“So much that I crossed a fucking ocean for you. So much that I traveled abroad for the first time in my life to come find you.”

“I am eternally grateful that you did, though in a better world you would not have needed to.”

Reyja’s smile turned bitter, but she shook it away. “We live in the world we live in, Zev. At least we’re in it together.”

He pulled her close for another kiss. “Then there is some good,” he murmured.

After a moment, Reyja reluctantly shifted her hips and Zevran’s softening cock slid out of her, trailing strands of cum. She stood up and felt more of his spend begin to drip down the insides of her thighs. The sensation thrilled her, sending sparks to her still-sensitive clit, and she shivered in delight. “Mmm, do you have anything we can clean up with?” she asked, drawing out the feeling.

Zevran, watching from the mattress with hooded eyes, smiled slyly. “Must you?”

Reyja raised an eyebrow. “It’s only going to get harder if we don’t do it now.”

“You know, I could have said that earlier and it would have been just as true.”

Despite herself, she laughed. “I’m serious, Zev.”

“As was I.” He paused and glanced around the room. “Use my shirt. I tore the sleeve off of it today anyway.”

Reyja dug through the pile of clothing and found the tattered remnants of Zevran’s shirt. “Just the sleeve?”

“And most of the chest, I suppose. But there is enough left for our needs, yes?”

“It’ll do.” Reyja scrubbed the cum from her skin and tossed the shirt to Zevran, who cleaned himself up as well.

“A noble last act, wouldn’t you say?” He chuckled and balled up the fabric to throw it towards the door before repositioning himself to lay along the bed properly.

She cocked her head. “Not if you ask the shirt, probably.”

“Come now, what could be better than—” he faltered, “—than lingering in the evidence of love-making?”

“Lingering in the evidence of love-making,” she repeated slowly. “Ancestors, I missed you.”

Zevran laughed, the full, spirited laugh that made Reyja’s heart soar. He patted the mattress in invitation and she sank down beside him, curling up with her back against his chest. He rested his arm across her flank and she sighed happily to feel the comforting weight of it. “I missed you, too, _mi amora_. So much,” he murmured, stroking her hair with his other hand. “Let us just stay here awhile, yes? Just like this.”

Reyja snuggled closer to him and covered the hand resting on her belly with her own, meshing their fingers together. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
